The invention relates generally to medical suction devices and more particularly to suction devices that are used together with a mechanism for destroying or fragmenting objects within the body of a patient.
Suction devices can be used in the body to remove objects and fragments of objects, such as stones, other calculi, and/or tissue, as well as fragments thereof. A laser fiber can be used to deliver laser energy to such objects and/or fragments to fragment the objects and/or fragments.
The invention relates generally to medical suction devices and more particularly to suction devices that are used together with object-destroying or object-fragmenting mechanisms such as a laser fiber. Such devices and mechanisms typically are introduced into the body of a patient through a channel of a scope, such as a rigid, semi-rigid, or flexible nephroscope, to fragment and aspirate objects and fragments of objects, such as kidney stones, other calculi, and/or tissue, as well as fragments thereof.
In one aspect, the invention involves a medical device. The medical device includes a dual-lumen elongated member. The dual-lumen elongated member includes a proximal end and a distal end. A first one of the lumens provides a suction passageway and a second one of the lumens receives a laser fiber which delivers laser energy through the second lumen and beyond the distal end of the elongated member. The medical device further includes a handle coupled to the proximal end of the elongated member. The handle includes a housing which defines a cavity, a first proximal opening, and a second proximal opening. The first proximal opening receives the laser fiber and allows the laser fiber to pass through the cavity and the second lumen and out of the distal end of the elongated member. The handle further includes a suction tube disposed within the cavity and in fluid communication with the first lumen and the second proximal opening. The suction tube is flexible and selectively collapsible to control suction through the first lumen. The handle further includes a positioning mechanism. At least a portion of the positioning mechanism is disposed within the cavity and another portion is external to the housing. The positioning mechanism contacts the laser fiber and allows the laser fiber to be moved longitudinally within the second lumen by manual manipulation of the external portion of the positioning mechanism by an operator of the medical device.
In one embodiment, the handle further includes a suction control mechanism for controlling a suction path within the suction tube. The suction control mechanism crimps the suction tube and seals the suction path when the suction control mechanism is in a first position and uncrimps the suction tube and opens the suction path when the suction control mechanism is in a second position. The suction control mechanism includes a button or a lever.
In another embodiment, the dual-lumen elongated member includes a transparent material or a translucent material.
In one embodiment, the dual-lumen elongated member includes a rigid material, and in another embodiment, the dual-lumen elongated member includes a flexible material.
In some embodiments, the portion of the positioning mechanism external to the housing includes a thumb wheel, a slide bar, or a plunger.
In another embodiment, the medical device further includes a drainage tube that is external to the housing. The drainage tube includes a proximal end and a distal end. The distal end of the drainage tube is in fluid communication with the second proximal opening and the proximal end of the drainage tube is in fluid communication with a suction pump.
In still another embodiment, the distal end of the dual-lumen elongated member includes tapered end. An outside diameter the first one of the lumens at the tapered end is smaller than an outside diameter of the first one of the lumens at the proximal end.
In yet another embodiment, the handle further includes a fiber clip for holding the laser fiber extending out of the first proximal opening.
In another aspect, the invention involves a medical device. The medical device includes a dual-lumen elongated member. The dual-lumen elongated member includes a proximal end and a distal end. A first one of the lumens provides a suction passageway and a second one of the lumens receives a laser fiber which delivers laser energy through the second lumen and beyond the distal end of the elongated member. The medical device further includes a handle coupled to the proximal end of the elongated member. The handle includes a housing which defines a cavity, a first proximal opening, and a second proximal opening. The first proximal opening receives the laser fiber and allows the laser fiber to pass through the cavity and the second lumen and out of the distal end of the elongated member. The handle further includes a suction tube disposed within the cavity and in fluid communication with the first lumen and the second proximal opening. The suction tube is flexible and selectively collapsible to control suction through the first lumen. The handle further includes a positioning mechanism disposed entirely within the cavity. The positioning mechanism is in contact with the laser fiber and retains the laser fiber in a position within the second lumen while allowing the laser fiber to be moved longitudinally within the second lumen by manual manipulation of a portion of the laser fiber external to the handle by an operator of the medical device.
In one embodiment, the handle fuirther includes a suction control mechanism for controlling a suction path within the suction tube. The suction control mechanism crimps the suction tube and seals the suction path when in a first position and uncrimps the suction tube and opens the suction path when in a second position. The suction control mechanism includes a button or a lever.
In some embodiments, the dual-lumen elongated member includes a transparent material or a translucent material. In other embodiments, the dual-lumen elongated member includes a rigid material or a flexible material.
In some embodiments the medical device further includes a drainage tube external to the housing. The drainage tube includes a proximal end and a distal end. The distal end of the drainage tube is in fluid communication with the second proximal opening and the proximal end of the drainage tube is in fluid communication with a suction pump.
In other embodiments, the distal end of the dual-lumen elongated member includes a tapered end. An outside diameter the first one of the lumens at the tapered end is smaller than an outside diameter of the first one of the lumens at the proximal end.
In still another embodiment, the handle further comprises a fiber clip for holding the laser fiber extending out of the first proximal opening.
The foregoing and other objects, aspects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description and from the claims.